1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to dehydration of micro particular sludge waste discharged from industrial plants, such as a water treatment plant, a paper mill, a food manufactory and a chemical plant, and more particularly to a compact sludge dehydrating device which can be changed in a part of its elements, particularly its upper part, in line with kinds of the wastes to be treated and, as a result, has a good compatibility, and remarkably reduces the moisture content of the resulting sludge waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed several types of sludge waste dehydrating devices, such as a roller belt type device, a heating type device, a conventional compressing type device including a screw compressing type device. However, each of these known devices has a complex construction and a relatively larger scale so that its operation requires much energy, resulting in economical problem. Furthermore, these known devices cause capillarity of the resulting sludge waste since the sludge wastes before and after the compression dehydration are continuously fed in rapid succession. Such a capillarity causes the compressed and dehydrated sludge waste to absorb the moisture of the waste before the dehydration and this reduces the dehydration efficiency.
In this regard, such known dehydrating devices have a problem in that they can not easily economically dehydrate the sludge waste.